


Nights Like This

by theloupgaroux



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Incest, Non-Consensual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short klebekah one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like This

His hands luxuriated in the feel of rough cloth and smooth skin as he grabbed at Bekah's hips. Shoving her against the wall and pushing up the layers of cloth that separated them,  Niklaus moaned his frustration against her body.  His sister's answering call was accompanied by the feel of her fingers unlacing his leather pants, with the lightning speed only an Original could manage.  Bekah, Bekah, Bekah, _Rebekah_. As he forced himself inside of her, he felt equal force push his head back; Rebekah loved to pull at his hair, manoeuvring him in ways she didn't dare to in public.

They weren't kind. They weren't quiet. They weren't gentle.

Rebekah was a force of nature- in and out of bed- and Niklaus worked to match her fervor knowing he never could. For all of her jaded speech, Rebekah held on to a shade of innocence that Niklaus had let go of long ago.  That innocence allowed her to live as passionately as she fucked, with none of the restraints that Klaus burdened himself with. With her legs wrapped around his waist and her back pressed against the wall of their English estate, Rebekah was a storm of feelings and emotions and unbridled desire. Niklaus gripped her waist and hips with his hands as he pushed in and out of her, trying to hold on to that emotion he so desperately wanted for himself.

The night belonged to them, to the vampires, but this particular night belonged only to Niklaus and his shadow sister. As her fingers tightened in his hair, and she called out " _Nik_ ", Niklaus let out a passionate curse.  He could do his best to own her- mind, body, and soul- but the only times he ever came close to her innocent, trusting, demeanor was when he was inside of her... like this. Only like this.  He watched as her climax played across her face, her lips parting for him and him alone.  Rebekah was the only thing he owned in this world, if not completely then enough. He owned enough of her to satisfy him on nights like tonight, where the world narrowed down to just the two of them and the press of skin on skin. While most nights ended with the three of them hunting and the cry of some beautiful fool unfortunate enough to cross paths with the Originals, the sweetest of moons was spent with just the two of them alone in their home.  To their passionate cries and the sound of cloth being ripped away from slick skin.  Without thinking, Klaus growled and drove his fangs into her neck.

He waited for her fingers to tighten again, signalling another orgasm from deep within Rebekah.  Instead, hesitant fingers pushed against his shoulders. " _You're hurting me_ ," she whispered as he pulled her blood from her body to fuel his own desires, " _you're hurting me_ ,"  louder and louder, again and again as he waited for the thick and rich taste of her blood on his tongue. Instead he tasted a cleaner, sharper taste of blood  His fangs retracted and he pulled away-only to see Caroline struggling out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said, as he lifted himself off from on top of her and rolled to the other side of her bed.  "I'm sorry," again as the vision of Rebekah faded from his mind leaving only the taste of regret in his mouth and the ghostly memory that once he had tried to own innocence. 


End file.
